In biosciences and related fields, it can be useful to export selected elements from a micro-fluidic device. Some embodiments of the present invention include apparatuses and processes for selecting a group of micro-objects in a particular holding pen in a micro-fluidic device and exporting the selected group from the micro-fluidic device.